


Make a Scene

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Chastity Device, Multi, OT5, Polyamory, Risk Aware Consensual Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "I would like a fic where Jack is made to wear a chastity device. Be it by the Guardians in some desire to force Jack to remain pure and untouched even by his own hand. The Man in the Moon arranging it to further some twisted desire to have complete control over something, or Pitch being a tad cruel.Whatever the reason I want Jack locked in a device designed to punish him for becoming aroused, and i would also like him punished for trying to have any form of sexual pleasure, say for example he plays with his nipples for the sensation and is punished.Whoever has done this (maybe not the guardians) eventually begin to teach him that it is his role to bring pleasure to others, but never to feel it himself.There doesn’t have to be a happy ending, but if that’s what the anon chooses...[cut for length]"Kevin had Labor Day off, and this was submitted through the slot in the door. But, anyway, I decided to approach this prompt as like, the fake background for a scene that is Jack’s idea. Tooth and Sandy are those who take part in the scene with him, and this isn’t the sort of dynamic that they’ve played with before. Seems to go well…maybe. Pre- and post-scene conversations are included.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost/Nicholas St. North/Sanderson Mansnoozie/Toothiana
Kudos: 10
Collections: RotG Polyamory Fics





	Make a Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 9/6/2016.
> 
> Here's the rest of the prompt: "I would like Jack to want to keep the chastity device on (maybe swap it for a less punishing one) but he feels wrong without one and whoever tries to save him eventually just leaves him be.
> 
> I also would not say no to some chains and gags (Just the idea of poor jackwith his mouth all stuffed full while someone takes advantage of him)
> 
> Basically I just want Jack conditioned into wearing a chastity device and punished for trying to pleasure himself, or feeling pleasure in that way."

“It was a mechanical problem that needed to be solved for the creation of a gift, I do not see why this should be considered so unusual, especially knowing how your particular needs have been addressed in the past,” North said.  
  
“Well, I think that’s a little different,” said Bunny. “This thing for Jack takes away a lot of the appeal for me—if he’s not going to be receiving pleasure how am I supposed to get into it at all?”  
  
“You have said this before, and that is why we are not over on the other side of the room. I must be here to make sure the device is safe, but if you are very uncomfortable I think we will all understand if you leave.”  
  
“Yeah, well,” said Bunny. “I won’t leave yet. I guess I’m curious.”  
  
On the other side of the room, Tooth looked seriously at Jack. “Either dropping the cloth or saying ‘pineapple’ will have the same effect, and we won’t do anything where at least one of those options isn’t available to you. If we do that by accident, though, do something to get our attention—maybe freeze us? Even if we’re really into it, if the rules are broken, we all have to stop at least to acknowledge that.”  
  
“I got it, I got it,” said Jack. “We’ve been over this lots of times before. I’ve been the one to say it to you, even. Is this really that different?”  
  
Tooth rested her hand on the straps that held the metal cage for Jack’s cock close to his body. It was shaped to only hold a flaccid cock, and if Jack began to grow aroused at all, inward-facing spikes would start digging into his flesh. “Everything else we’ve done, I could understand the appeal to you,” she said, raising her eyebrows slightly. “But don’t worry. You don’t have to explain right now. That’s why we’ve got the rules to guide us. Sandy? Are you ready?” Sandy nodded and stepped forward.  
  
“All right.” She turned to him “Should we start with ‘who’ or ‘what’?” Sandy immediately sent a flurry of question marks into the air, but before Tooth could begin to explain, Jack interrupted.  
  
“Start with ‘what,’” he said. “But please start.”  
  
“Yes, yes,” Tooth said. She fluffed and smoothed her feathers and took a deep breath. “The scene has begun.” Her expression changed into something haughty, imperial. “Well, well,” she said, running a hand along Jack’s jaw. “Look what we have here today. Rather pretty, I think. And guaranteed untouched, even by himself.” She turned to Sandy. “Do you think he’s suitable enough for an afternoon?”  
  
Sandy smiled slowly and nodded. _But it’s a very great expense to use a fresh young man like this only for an afternoon. We don’t want to waste his training by sending him anywhere else, do we?_  
  
Tooth laughed a little. “I see you’re already infatuated. And he is from a reputable house—but don’t forget, darling, that if his mouth and hand training aren’t up to par, you can still plunge your cock in his lovely little ass.”  
  
Sandy stepped a little closer and ran his hand over Jack’s rump. _True. And I do want to keep him already._ He gave Jack a squeeze and grinned at Tooth. _I’ll pay for his upkeep and a replacement for you if he doesn’t entirely satisfy you._ He looked up to Jack while slowly caressing his thigh. _But you will be able to satisfy her, won’t you? Answer._  
  
“I will,” said Jack. “I have gone through the most extensive study and training and practice that was possible at the Academy while still being entirely untouched by human hands. I will not be distracted by pursuit of my own pleasure nor will I ask for compromise of your desires with any of my own.”  
  
“Yet you’re still wearing a cage, I see,” Tooth said. She shrugged. “Well, you are very young. I suppose if we keep you we can purchase additional training, and Sandy and I won’t have to worry about cold metal.”  
  
 _That would be nice,_ Sandy commented. _To have him limp or hard as we require, for as long as we require, always retaining his focus._  
  
“Hmm, yes,” Tooth said. “But let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” She went and sat down on a nearby chair. She met Jack’s eyes as she spread her legs wide. “In this household you will be called Jack. Come here, now. You will get on your hands and knees.” He did, and Sandy petted down his back. Tooth raised Jack’s chin in her hand. “You are going to pleasure me using only your mouth. If your performance is acceptable, I will tell you on what terms you may insert fingers or toys into me. Regardless,” she said, drawing his head forward, “my cunt is now your world.”  
  
As Jack couldn’t see her, Tooth let her persona drop for a moment when he began, her mouth dropping open and her eyes widening.  
  
 _He’s taking this seriously, isn’t he?_ Sandy asked, and Tooth nodded vigorously. Sandy winked at her and gave Jack’s shoulder a friendly pat, which he didn’t seem to notice at all.  
  
The rest of the scene proceeded broadly as planned. Jack indeed earned the privilege of fingering Tooth, though with every order he followed she came closer and closer to breaking character; it was very difficult for her to be cold and regal after several orgasms. Sandy was able to shore up the illusion, though, and as soon as Tooth declared herself satisfied, he ordered Jack over to his cock without hardly a pause for him to stretch his neck or jaw. Jack still held his cloth tightly, though, and continued to do so even when Sandy showed he was hardly going to bother with a refractory period today. (“I do hope you’re not surprised,” Tooth said to Jack. “We are even more practiced in the art of receiving pleasure than you are in giving it.” She had looked at Sandy questioningly, though. _It was a really good blowjob,_ he signed with a small shrug. _Can you blame me for wanting another one right away?_ “Not really,” Tooth had mouthed, just before moving behind Jack to begin slicking up and stretching out his hole.)  
  
The finale, naturally enough, was more oral for Tooth while Sandy fucked Jack from behind. Then, of course was the brief agreement that, yes, they would keep Jack. After this, Tooth met Sandy’s eyes, and he nodded.  
  
“Okay!” she exclaimed. “This scene is over! North, Bunny, someone, get us some water, please! Jack, are you okay? Was it what you expected? Oh, come on, North, don’t tell me this thing actually locks!”  
  
“Was for sake of the illusion,” North said, appearing behind her and passing her a key. She frantically reached toward the cage Jack wore, but stopped when Sandy placed his hand on her arm, palm out for the key, and handed it to Jack himself.  
  
“Thanks,” he said. “And, yes, I’m okay…” He slowly removed the device. “Yes. Yes, I really am. Wow—that was—that was so much _more_ than I expected. Wow. I. You know, by the end, I wasn’t sure if I was going to make it? But, I knew what I was doing when I asked about this and now that I’ve tried it I know I knew, and that was, that was _it_ , and I know I didn’t come but that wasn’t the point, the way I liked it was a different way, a—”  
  
“You’re babbling, Jack,” Bunny said, passing him a glass of water. “How about we all go to another room to react, yeah?”  
  
Jack gulped down his water. “But we don’t need to do that, this wasn’t like a big, different thing from any of the other scenes, we can stay here and get the blankets, I mean, like, if you really think I need anything like that, which I probably don’t, like—”  
  
Bunny placed his hand gently on his shoulder. “The difference that seems big to us is that in the setting of this scene, your pleasure is punishable, and being inexperienced isn’t…incidental, but actively desirable.” He turned to Sandy and Tooth. “You think this needs a post-scene conversation, don’t you?”  
  
“Yes,” Tooth said at once.  
  
Sandy nodded. _And even if the conversation goes well, I might not be able to participate in similar scenes in the future._  
  
“What?” Jack said, genuinely surprised. “But, Sandy, you—of all people, for one thing, and during the scene—”  
  
Sandy threw his hands up in the air. _That’s why we need the conversation! Please, Jack. We gave you a fair chance to be unfairly treated. Please give us a fair chance to talk about it._  
  
“The power you asked us to have over you wasn’t like anything we’d played with before,” Tooth said. “I need time to think about it, and talk about it, and I’d really like you to do that, too. Even if you didn’t think about saying the safeword, I did.”  
  
“Did I—did I not do well?” Jack asked. “I tried to remember everything I could.”  
  
Tooth closed her eyes. “I think you know that’s not why I would have considered saying the safeword.”  
  
Jack smiled nervously. “Yeah, but you…all right. All right. Let’s go to another room. But wait,” he said, as everyone moved at that, “were you all waiting for me to say it was all right?”  
  
“Yeah, we were,” Bunny said. “I’d say of course we were, but maybe it’s not ‘of course.’ And that’s why we’re all going to go and hash things out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #I'm sure this needs to be tagged in some other way but I'm not sure what would be clear
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: dammit Kevin! Well, I guess everyone deserves a day off. I like what you did with the prompt, at least. Sandy and Tooth were surprisingly adorable.


End file.
